


The Chelsea Hotel

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Mean Streets (1973)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: “People got the wrong idea about Chelsea,”
Relationships: Charlie Cappa/Johnny Boy Civello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Chelsea Hotel

“People got the wrong idea about Chelsea,” A young man, Charlie, says to the audience. He’s got long light brown, wavy, slicked back hair, wearing plain clothes. “It’s a great neighborhood filled with artists, writers, and intellectuals. It just gets a bad rep cause of the gays and transexuals— Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t have a problem with them but a lot of folks do… I think everyone should mind their own business, who cares what two people do in a bedroom, ya dig?” Some queers whistled and wave at Charlie from a corner, he ignores them. “I’m not here to pick up any dates though, I got business to do tonight with my buddy, Johnny. Johnny’s a crazy kid who comes up with big braniac, money-making ideas, robbing delis, selling fake lottos, check fraud— you name it, that crazy son of a bitch has tried everything. If it weren’t for me, he’d be in jail by now… He’s all fucked up, yknow? He doesn’t have anybody and I try to help him out, it’s the least I could do.” Charlie walks into a bar on the corner of 9th Ave, it’s loud and already filled with people, luckily he could pick Johnny out at the end of the bar. Charlie approached Johnny who quickly noticed him.

“Aye, Charlie!” Johnny stood up and greeted Charlie with a strong embrace. 

“Aye!” Charlie responded. Johnny sat back down and snapped his fingers at the bartender. 

“Two sevens an’ sevens, Jack!” Johnny hollered at the bartender. “It’s good you’re here, Charlie. I got an opportunity you cannot pass up!” Johnny gestured for Charlie to come in closer, Charlie leaned in. “Some guy was in here earlier, bragging about his car, fancy Porche, has his own stereo stealing operation.”

“Is that so?” Charlie entertained Johnny. 

“Yeah, but that’s not all, he’s got a warehouse in Queens loaded with stereos and all other kinds of shit.” Johnny tapped Charlie’s chest. “He’s going to a party at the Chelsea Hotel, while he’s inside getting shit faced we’ll find the address of his warehouse in the car and we’ll give it to your uncle, take our cut, bada-bing bada-boom! Whadda ya say?” Johnny knocked back his drink. 

Charlie was stunned, this could be something worth looking into, on the other hand it could lead to nothing. “I don’t know, Johnny. Say we do find the car, what if there’s no lead in the car?” Charlie sipped his drink then pulled out a cigarette, gave one to Johnny.

“This could be really good business for you, Charlie. Think about it!” Johnny lit his cigarette and passed Charlie his matches; Charlie sparked the match and stared at its flame, this was one of Johnny’s more sane ideas, and the more he thinks about it the more time they’re wasting. Charlie lights his cigarette just before the flame touches his fingers. 

“I don’t know, Johnny.” Charlie rubbed his chin in thought, his fingers brushing his lips, the longer he thought about it the better the idea sounded. Even if they didn’t find the address of the supposed warehouse, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He looked at Johnny, he was ordering another drink knowing damn well that he won’t have to pay the guy a penny because Charlie will. There was something about him that Charlie couldn’t discern. Johnny hadn’t cut his hair, in fact maybe its gotten longer, the same bangs, the same jacket he wore all the time. Maybe it was the queers getting to him, maybe he was straying from the path of the righteous, well he always had, that’s why he prays, that’s why he tries to help Johnny. “Okay, Johnny.” Charlie downs his drink. “Ahh, let’s go.” Charlie pays for the drinks.

Johnny claps a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “You’re not gonna regret this, Charlie!” Johnny laughed and knocked back his drink, hopped off the stool and straightened his jacket. He looks around, “There aint a single broad in this joint, what’s up with that?” 

Charlie laughed at Johnny’s ignorance, “That’s because it’s a gay bar, numbskull.” Charlie squeezed his way through the bar for the door.

“What!? A gay bar!?” Johnny stood there aghast, suddenly many of the patrons were staring at him, some giggling, he felt embarassed and quickly followed Charlie out the door.

As Charlie and Johnny walked to the Chelsea Hotel they discussed homosexuality. “Doesn’t it creep you out to be around fairies? Why didn’t you tell me we were in a queer bar?” Johnny asked, still mortified.

“I thought you knew!” Charlie laughed, “Can’t you tell a fag from a normal guy?” Charlie was amused, Johnny looked so flustered and frustrated.

“They all looked like regular guys to me, there weren’t any fairies prancin’ around in there.” Johnny pulled out a cigarette and patted his pockets. “Shit!” He stopped.

“What?” Charlie stopped to look back at him.

“I lost my matches.” Johnny checked his pockets in vain.

“I should have some,” Charlie pulled out his book of matches and flipped the flap up. “Well, I got one.” Charlie took out a cigarette and ripped off the match. They huddled close together, Charlie lit the match and held it to the tips of their cigarettes. Johnny’s face was so close to his, he could yank that cigarette from his mouth and… Mother Mary is he fucked. The flame wrapped around the two sticks, Johnny looked into Charlie’s eyes and took a long pull from his cigarette. Strange arousal of desire pierced Charlie’s heart, he found it cruel to be suddenly struck with these unusual feelings. The match’s fire grew close to his fingers and the flame burned him. “Ouch.” Charlie dropped the match and flicked his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, one hand in his pants pocket, looking cool.

“Yeah,” Charlie kissed his finger. They traveled on, growing closer to the Chelsea Hotel and keeping an eye out for the car of Johnny’s description. They must have walked up and down every block in the neighborhood with no luck and it was starting to get late.

“I’m starving.” Johnny complained, he rubbed his belly and groaned. Charlie’s stomach had been rumbling for the past hour but he was surpressing his hunger, unlike Johnny, who had been complaining for half an hour. It was finally time to call it quits and end their hunt.

“Me too, let’s get some grub.” Charlie says. So they get dinner and drinks and Charlie pays, they pick up some cigarettes and booze, courtesy of Charlie. Afterwards they go to Tribeca and sit on a bench by the Hudson River, sharing a bottle of scotch. Charlie’s arm rests behind Johnny’s back, Johnny’s legs are crossed. The cool air feels nice after a warm, spring day. Charlie watches Johnny’s adams apple bob as he drank, he wanted to feel the stubble on his lips, fucked up thoughts again but he’s drunk. It wasn’t even his idea to keep drinking, Charle wished they went home hours ago so he could forget about the whole night, instead Johnny passes him the bottle. Charlie drinks.

“Y’know,” Johnny drunkenly drawled, “I kissed a guy once.” He admitted.

Charlie almost choked, “Really?” He took a large swig.

Johnny nodded, “Yup, a fag gave me money to show him a good time—”

“Did you?” Charlie interupted and leaned in closer. 

“No!” Johnny took the bottle of scotch from Charlie, who’s hands linger before dropping. “I frenched him in an alley, took his wallet and booked it.” He started to laugh, obviously proud of his shrewd scheme. Charlie smiled, laughing a little too before getting jealous.

“Was he handsome?” Charlie seriously inquired.

Johnny shrugged. “I guess he was handsome,” he was about to take a drink then lowered the bottle, “Why do you care?”

Charlie stared at him, considered how drunk Johnny was, how drunk he was, if either of them would remember this in the morning. The urge to kiss Johnny grew stronger and stronger. ‘Oh, Johnny’s face is so cute when he’s trying to figure out what I’m thinking…’ Charlie puts his hand on the back of Johnny’s neck and kisses him. Johnny pushes him away, spilling the booze a bit. They both breath heavily, Charlie is about to get up when Johnny grabs him and kisses him, their lips red hot, tongues dancing with each other. Charlie feels like his heart is bleeding, he cups Johnny’s face in his hands, runs his fingers through his hair and pulls at the long, dark locks. Finally he taste’s the fruit that has beckoned him away from the righteous, he’s tasted what was forbidden but oh, so good. Charlie kissed Johnny’s neck, savoring the cool sweat that dropped down his hot neck. Sucked and bit along his jaw, making Johnny moan quietly. Charlie stopped suddenly, they needed to be somewhere more private. 

“What’s the matter, chicken?” Johnny teased, kissing Charlie’s cheeks and ear, unbuttoning his shirt. Charlie took Johnny’s hand.

“We,” Charlie leaned his head back which Johnny took advantage of and kissed his neck. “Shit, Johnny we,” Johnny’s hand moved over his chest. “We can’t do this here.” Charlie grabbed Johnny’s chin, “Loot at me.” Johnny looked at him with sensual eyes, it was impossible to tell if Johnny really felt the same way he did or if he was playing along for kicks.

“I can’t wait, Charlie.” Johnny pleaded, he went to kiss Charlie again but Charlie moved.

“We can’t do this here, Johnny. We’ll get caught and arrested, my uncle—” 

“Always your uncle, man. C’mon there’s nobody around. Hey, we get caught we’ll hump in the river!” Johnny touched Charlie’s chest. Charlie rubbed his face, dear Mother Mary the things he’d do for Johnny. He looked around and sighed. 

“Alright.” Charlie’s lips were covered by Johnny’s again. It was hard to tell where things esculated but now Johnny was on his knees, sucking his cock. He doesn’t believe Johnny’s never done this before. Charlie’s cock was rock hard and he had a hand in Johnny’s hair. He was so nervous that they could get caught but it was exciting. Johnny’s big mouth was finally being put to some good use. God, his lips were perfect, sucking on the head of his cock and jerking the shaft. Never sucked a cock before, bullshit. Charlie’s grip got harder when Johnny licked his balls, he was getting closer. Just about then Johnny had started to touch himself too, his head was getting sloppy, started to moan around Charlie’s cock, it made him go crazy. “Fuck, baby, you’re hot.” Charlie tugged Johnny’s hair, he moaned again. “I’m gonna come, babe. Fuck, here it comes.” Charlie shot his load in Johnny’s mouth. Johnny spat it out and vigoursly jerked himself off while Charlie petted his head. “You’re so good, baby, come for me, baby.” Soon Johnny did and he shuddered when he came, getting some on Charlie’s pants. They both tucked their cocks back into their pants and cleaned up. Johnny cuddled in close to Charlie, who was basking in the glow of his orgasm. He pressed his lips to Johnny’s temple and enjoyed the cool breeze from the Hudson. He wondered about how he was going to repent for his sins, wondered if Johnny would come back to his place, wondered if he would ever see him again after tonight. But he knows Johnny hasn’t got anyone else, he’s the only one that Johnny’s got. Charlie isn’t sure if that’s comforting or disturbing but if it keeps Johnny by his side, then so be it. He supposes that in this way Charlie needs Johnny more than Johnny needs him, so he says,

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Charlie and Johnny Boy are actually half-brothers.
> 
> So obviously we know Charlie is fucking his cousin, Teresa, who is cousins with Johnny Boy. But what really reveals their blood relation is when Giovanni, Charlie’s Uncle, tells him a story about Charlie’s father not staying out of other people’s affairs then goes on to say that Johnny Boy is named after him, Giovanni. In the film during this scene, Charlie makes a kind of surprised face, like he’s figured something out. So there you go that’s my analysis and now its incest porn, good bye.
> 
> https://dimik-gimik.tumblr.com/post/190925064763/scenes-from-my-fic-the-chelsea-hotel-okay-so-i also I made pictures for the fic


End file.
